


Wrestling Headcanons

by orphan_account



Series: Wrestling Headcanons [1]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, NJPW, NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons I feel about wrestlers. Moving these from my Tumblr and will be taking requests soon!
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page/Reader, Aleister Black | Tommy End/Reader, Baron Corbin/Reader, Best Friends/Reader, Big E Langston/Reader, Brandi Rhodes/Reader, Britt Baker/Reader, Chris Jericho/Reader, Chuck Taylor/Reader, Cody Rhodes/Reader, Colt Cabana/Reader, Darby Allin/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Golden Lovers/Reader, Ibushi Kota/Reader, Jay White/Reader, Jungle Boy (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Jungle Boy/Reader, Jurassic Express/Reader, Kenny Omega/Reader, Kevin Owens/Reader, Kris Statlander/Reader, Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Lance Archer/Reader, Luchasaurus/Reader, Marko Stunt/Reader, Matt Hardy/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Taven/Reader, Maxwell Jacob Friedman/Reader, Naito Tetsuya/Reader, Naito Tetsuya/Reader/Takahashi Hiromu, Nakamura Shinsuke/Reader, Nick Jackson/Reader, Okada Kazuchika/Reader, Orange Cassidy/Reader, Ortiz/Reader, Pac | Adrian Neville/Reader, Proud N Powerful/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Sammy Guevara/Reader, Sanada Seiya/Reader, Sasha Banks/Reader, Takahashi Hiromu/Reader, The Elite/Reader, The Inner Circle/Reader, The Young Bucks/Reader, Trent Beretta/Reader, Wardlow/Reader, mjf/reader, santana/reader
Series: Wrestling Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Headcanon Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information on the headcanons I make from my tumblr to here.

These Headcanons range from SFW to NSFW.

These Headcanons are mine personally and I write them from my POV for the most part unless specified.

  
I'm Demisexual/Demiromantic and my pronouns are She/They. I have a female body so for the most part a lot of these headcanons come from the body I know but there are also M/M!Reader headcanons, F/F!Reader headcanons, and even trio headcanons. These will feature kinks anywhere from light bondage to daddy to full on breeding kinks. So please be cautious.

  
I'm going to do my best to do more gender neutral as well!

I'll be taking Headcanon requests soon and eventually One Shots too. But until then, enjoy the ones I have already done :)


	2. Young Bucks NSFW(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I get some young bucks + plus size gal poly trio hcs? 😍"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer; they’ve asked for Poly Trio style, but please know I am not doing it where there is incest! This is strictly a Poly trio that has agreed to sharing and caring for you, the reader! In no way, shape or form, will Nick and Matt even THINK of each other sexually or romantically! They’re both consenting adults and agreed to this relationship with you!

🦌 The boys definitely fought over you at first, it really didn’t pass their unified brain that they could share you happily and it all be consenting! But once they figure that out, the tension kind of died down. It also died down when they realized how genuinely shocked you were that BOTH of them wanted you because you thought SURELY they didn’t like plus sized women.

🦌 Oh that night ALONE they rock your world. Not to overwhelm you, they chose to take turns. Nick’s sinful tongue had your head spinning and had you pulling on his hair so hard he was going to be sore in the morning. Meanwhile, Matt, the Daddy Kink lover himself, was having WAY too much fun playing King because 1. He is the boss for you and 2. He’s the older brother. Telling Nick to STOP when you’re getting close was good for EVERYONE all around. You have to listen to Daddy after all.

🦌 After about two months of just taking turns with you, it definitely starts to get a bit rough at work and both of them are needing you bad and just needing to let out steam. It finally happens where after a match, one where you were particularly showy, the boys snatched you into their office and made DAMN SURE their Do Not Disturb sign was on. They only had a limited amount of time to use you before their match after all.

🦌 You definitely start purposefully getting under their skins when they request one on one time with each other. You always claim you don’t want to leave the other out of the loop, but they both know…you give the other brother attention before being one on one with the other because it gets them rowdy. With Matt, that always lands you with his hand prints all over your ass before the fun even begins. With Nick, that ends you cock warming him while he plays some NBA game on a station.

🦌 During all of this, you kind of forget the doubts you had with your size, and it’s when you’re sandwiched between them both, just relaxing one night, watching a movie that you realize it. That has you smiling and kissing each of their cheeks because they really are…just that good. You know you’ll still have your doubts here and there, but your boys will always be there to remind you just how sexy you are to them.


	3. The Elite (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elite hc’s? sorry if you have too many headcanons already!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I don’t know if you meant The Elite as a group or as individuals but I’m going to assume you meant like how I did The Inner Circle one with them as a group kind of! Also, to me, The Elite consists of Kenny, Nick, and Matt. So, if you meant also Cody and Adam feel free to send this again with specifications on those bbies <3

🤘 Something tells me it starts out with you just being with Kenny to be honest. You two being together for a while and all of you just know there’s this unspoken tension. Not just between you and The Bucks, but even between Kenny and The Bucks.

🤘 You sometimes wonder if their skits are really skits. Though you know Nick and Matt would never do anything together, you can’t help but finally sit Kenny down and ask him for the truth about stuff. Turns out yes, there’s some unspoken tension between him and the Bucks but it’s because of you.

🤘 After hours talking and Kenny confessing to The Bucks wanting a piece of you, you both agree to give it a shot, if they so want to as well still. And boy when I say you can tell Nick is the baby brother, you could tell because he literally cheers when you two tell them while Matt just get’s a far away look in his eyes, like he’s thinking.

🤘 Kenny has had plenty of time with you, obviously, and he wants each of the boys to get to be with you one on one before all three of them literally tag team you. 

🤘 And your first night is with Nick, he’s the most excited and eager of course. Nick is…he’s very good at getting you worked up faster than Kenny does. Not that kenny can’t get you excited fast, it’s just Nick’s touches match his words…he’s a big dirty talker and he’s definitely rocking your world that night.

🤘 The next night is Matt and you’re already questioning if you’re gonna be able to handle this, all three of them. Even on an individual basis, you’re feeling tired. But Matt really surprises you with the deep and slow fucking and his dirty talk is SO different from Nick’s and Kenny’s. It’s almost like..threatening, his words. But you love it.

🤘 This goes on for a few months, just to build your stamina before finally all three of them are cornering you while you’re at Kenny’s house. He didn’t tell you the boys were coming, but there they are at his front door and let me tell you…Kenny shows a whole new dominant side to him…ordering The Bucks around on how to touch you, when to stop…it’s a very long few days with The Elite. But by the end of the night there’s no where else you’d rather be.


	4. Naito and Hiromu (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hiromu and naito with a plus sized gf 👀"

🤩 The two like to get under each others skin a lot, but it’s clear as day how much respect and love for each other that Hiromu and Naito have. That being said, it feels SMOOTHLESS having you slip into their lives. They don’t look at your size at all, they just see YOU and how good you are with them.

🤩 Hiromu is the one who is the most touchy though. He’s always holding your hand, kissing your knuckles, kissing your cheeks, and even making you squirm because he likes making you flustered.

🤩 On the flip side, Naito is really good at calming you down and reminding you AND Hiromu that you guys are in public and you have to be patient. 

🤩 When you guys DO get alone though…hoo. Naito prefers being on top of you both, just so that way he can see both of your faces contort with pleasure and Hiromu likes being on the very bottom and having you sandwiched between them for the very same reason.

🤩 Both of them accidentally bruise you a lot because they’re kind of trying to show the other up by seeing who can make you moan louder. But in the end their main goal is to constantly remind you how much you mean to them, no matter your size!


	5. Naito (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "good naito 👀"

🧢 I feel Naito is the type to surprise you. When you try to be sexy he doesn’t react much but when you AREN’T trying to be sexy is when he gets all riled up.

🧢 No one really can wear his hat, but he is never in a rush to get it off of your head when you do. In fact, he actually likes you wearing it when he’s kissing on you and squeezing your hips.

🧢 Obviously in Japan they have a different way of showing affection, so you maybe teaching him new ways that the US does things could lead to a mix of different sexy times. Mainly meaning he FINALLY says I love you in your ear when hes going nice and slow with you.

🧢 Gets roughest when he catches Hiromu making you laugh. That’s his job, not Hiromu’s. He knows he doesn’t mean it like that, but Naito definitely has to kind of…let out steam after that on you.

🧢 He’s got a bit of a needy pace. When he’s fucking you it’s always fast and a bit frantic, like he’s worried you’ll vanish if he doesn’t pleasure you juusstt right.

🧢 Knows all the ways to make your head spin, namely tugging on your nipples, he knows that does shit for you and he loves to do that in combo with cursing in Japanese.


	6. Shinsuke Nakamura (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If your still doing head cannons, can we get some Shinsuke??"

🗡 Ah, yes. Another wrestler who can’t seem to keep his tongue in his goddamn mouth. Shinsuke doesn’t talk very much, so it’s no surprise his tongue is his secret weapon in bed.

🗡 Thanks to the no talking, his VOICE is also a strong weapon. Lips pressed to the shell of your ear and whispering huskily in English and Japanese. Even if you don’t understand, he knows it get’s to you either way.

🗡 This man….strikes from all over. You could be minding your own damn business at work in catering and suddenly you’re being pulled into an empty room and being pinned with Shinsuke’s long leg pressed between yours.

🗡 Speaking of that, definitely likes to get you nice and wet with thigh riding before having to hastily push clothes down and to the side for a good quick fuck.

🗡 To me, Shinsuke is the type to only worry about his pleasure at first…until he realizes the type of satisfaction you need and have been craving for him is causing you to accept someone elses attention, which he will not have and makes it a point to PROPERLY claim you as his…hoo.


	7. Sanada (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sanada"

💧 Sanada is the type of guy to have strong thrusts. Like, he doesn’t even have to really try really, he’s just that powerful.

💧 That beard though….Hooo, talk about a good sensation between your legs when hes nipping and teasing your inner thighs.

💧 He’s a biiiiggg tease. He could spend a whole hour just teasing you. Kissing, touching, nipping, whatever all over your body but never where you need him to be.

💧 He sometimes is in to quickies, it’s mainly for big big matches where he gets a bit TOO tense before a show and really needs you to help loosen him up ya know what I mean?

💧 Loves to fuck you when you wear his merch HOOOO


	8. Roman Reigns (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you’re mainly Aew but can you do nsfw Roman Reigns headcanons?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hush! I will do both for sure!!!

🐶 Roman is a big talker during sex. He loves to be right against your ear and using that smooth, deep voice of his to get you really heated up.

🐶 With thick fingers like his, the man LOVES to finger you, especially under the table at places you shouldn’t.

🐶 He’s mentioned before that he really doesn’t like wearing underwear….He kind of hopes you’ll be the same way because it means you guys can get to it faster.

🐶 As funny as it would be to say that his favorite position is Doggy Style, I actually believe his favorite is getting to hold you from behind while laying down. Just something about having the control and power to hold your leg up and make sure you don’t try to close them….really gets him going.

🐶 Roman is Daddy for sure, he loves it when you call him that, especially when you actually whisper it to him in public to get something you want, it just makes him chuckle and smirk because it gives him a reason to “punish” you.

🐶 And by punish, I do mean using toys, his tongue, his finger…whatever he can to get you to the edge and then telling you not to cum.


	9. Proud N Powerful (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don’t mind, can you please tell us some HCs you have for Santana and Ortiz in a polyamorous relationship? 💕💕💕"

**🔥** It’s a no brainer when y’all get together. The two work so fucking well together as is, they knew they could take care of you too.

**🔥** Ortiz is definitely the one you go to for the more gentle and cuddling sessions.

**🔥** Santana is the rough and wise you look for in your time of need.

**🔥** Sometimes Ortiz just has this big rush of energy and has pent up frustration where as Santana will have low energy and honestly take the time to himself while Ortiz has his wicked way with you.

**🔥** Their favorite thing to do with you is actually cook. Nothing is better than doing something with Santana in the kitchen and turning around to have Ortiz try something to see if it needs something or not and of course give him a little smooch.

**🔥** Tag teaming you of course on those kind of days you’ve been a little bad happens a lot more than you’d think.


	10. Ortiz (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooh are you still doing the wrestler hc thing? If so can I request Ortiz? 😍🤤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH OF COURSE?! Who doesn’t love Ortiz? What a fuckin love bug.

⚾️ Loud. That’s all I can say, he’s loud. Both about being in love with you and in bed. He doesn’t see a reason to try and keep quiet, he wants you to know how good he’s feeling you know?

⚾️ I feel like he’s more of a softer lover than anything. It’s almost like…there’s definitely some giggly sex, but sex is mainly feeling good and, well, powerful. Loads you up with compliments and reminds you that you ARE sexy to him no matter what and in return you do the same for him.

⚾️Some how sex never ends up in the bedroom unless you guys are at a hotel. Hes very impatient to be honest Just to touch and love on you

⚾️ Loves to train with you, he really pushes you to do better and you push him but god if don’t love seeing you in leggings and work out shorts….

⚾️ Every now and again, when he gets super frustrated with work or with someone…he might fuck you a little harder. And hes down for a hard fuck you just gotta ask ;)


	11. Okada Kazuchika (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "*kenny omega after winning the g1 promo voice* OOOOOkaDAA"

📣 Look at him. Look at that gif, you think Okada is SMOOTH?! YOURE WRONG!!! Okada is the type of guy to act like he’s cooler than he is and then as soon as he tries to woo you, he’s tripping over himself and making a fool of himself.

📣 Some how it works out though and when he does win you over, let me tell you, he’s actually really good in bed.

📣 He’s loud, as I said before, he’s loud. And that definitely goes for in the bedroom. His groans, his grunts…they’re all loud. The way his skin is hitting yours so hard…its ringing in your ears and in the room.

📣 Okada is the type to bruise you without meaning to. He knows he’s strong, he’s aware, but he doesn’t think about how easily he can bruise someone especially lost in lust.

📣 Loves his hair being pulled, that’s the reason he takes such good care of it. He knows how soft you like his hair.


	12. MJF and Wardlow (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you do a head Cannon with MJF and Wardlow???"

⌚️ MJF likes to think he’s the boss. Wardlow listens to him and only him. So, it’s justified to think it would transfer to the bedroom life but boy is he wrong. 

⌚️ You are with Wardlow and Wardlow is simply kind of enough to share with Max, knowing he needs to keep the poor baby happy but also it is satisfying knowing he gives you BOTH strict orders when Max get’s you and if either of you don’t obey the rules set for that night, that person get’s some serious punishment.

⌚️ Max is pretty rough in bed, easily can over power you, and you love his filthy words and grunting. He’s also really big on making you choke on his cock and throat fucking you.

⌚️ Meanwhile Wardlow has those REAL powerful thrusts and will drag it on for HOURS. He loves making you wait to cum, denying your orgasm and letting it die down just to build it right back up.

⌚️ On the times you get them both, god you know you’re going to be in actual tears crying and begging for one of them, either of them to just let you cum but boy if you thought they were ruthless alone…together they’re fucking MONSTERS


	13. Matt Taven (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "matt taven?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Matt Taven, but when I looked him up, he really likes the color purple! I love it!

🍇 Looks like the type of guy to be ALLLLL fucking talk. Like real smooth talker, real good at hitting on you and getting you to his room, but then kinda being a bit flustered by your beauty once there.

🍇 Don’t ask me why, but Matt looks like the type of guy who can, and will, break his bed fucking you in it. Like, not even on purpose, he just genuinely fucks THAT hard. You’re always so sore but feel it’s always worth it by the next morning.

🍇 He’s going to one hundred percent bruise you, leave scratches on you, even make you bleed just a tiny bit with how hard his nails are digging into your hips and thighs.

🍇 Matt, me, doesn’t look like he’d be big on giving oral but loves to receive it. He so loves being able to buck his hips up to make you take more of his cock.

🍇 Loves to hold your arms behind your back and press you down into the bed hooo.


	14. Matt Harder (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can ask for Matt hardy, something fluffy, please. Thank you so much in advance."

🛶 Matt Hardy is very “I’m going to take care of you and you will not argue about it.” . He knows you are very capable of taking care of yourself, but he thrives seeing you all cozy in a big fluffy robe, sitting in the back yard with a mug of coffee and enjoying nature while HE makes breakfast, while HE cleans up. You are his everything and he wants to treat you like loyalty.

🛶 Speaking of Robes, I just feel you both have matching robes. Like EXTRAVAGANT robes like you look like royalty in them and he loves spoiling you with those things. He just likes spoiling you as a whole.

🛶 I cannot even begin to explain how you have to always have a vase at the ready because Matt either A. Picks you wild flowers any time he goes out or B. Is buying you them.

🛶 Matt literally has a spa room in his house and he’s the one massaging your shoulders, your back, just anything to relax you, especially if you get tense and anxious real easily.

🛶 He is such a big cuddler/toucher. Like always holding your hand, kissing your forehead in the stores like yall are that couple that people in the store smile at, wishing they had something like y’all have awww.


	15. Luchasaurus (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Luchasaurus?"

🦕 Has definitely fucked with the mask on. There have just been some days where there’s no time to get out of ring gear tbh.

🦕 This man is Large and In Charge in every way possible. If you’re of smaller stature it…Yeah it’s gonna hurt a smidge but you honestly don’t mine it and Luchasaurus is very careful and slow the first few times you guys have sex.

🦕 Literally can fuck you so hard he moves your body up the bed and against the head board HOO

🦕 This is another man who is BOMB at fingering. As long as they are, yeah, they can reach some good fucking spots that often have you squirming and he has to hold you against him when he does.

🦕 He gets very frustrated looking out for Marko and Jungle Boy that he needs you to just pull him away and let them make mistakes so you guys can get some alone time.

🦕 He loves just laying in bed with a book and you in his arms tracing his tattoos


	16. Lance Archer (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance Archer headcanons please?"

🌵 This headcanon is straight up biased but, he wears that stupid looking country hat while you ride him.

🌵 He can be pretty mean and kind of bully you at first, but it’s literally in the ‘guy has a crush on the girl’ kinda trope.

🌵 When you finally snap at him for bullying you, that’s when he’s licking his lips and giving you this dark look. “You shouldn’t have done that, little one.”

🌵 Literally fucks you so hard you’re actually in tears because it hurts, but it’s not bad enough that you don’t love it, you love it a lot actually.

🌵 He’s big on you maybe wearing pig tails or a pony tail for him to grab on to during sex hoooo.


	17. Kyle O'Reilly (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kyle O'Reilly owns my heart can I get some soft headcannons for him pwease?"

🎇 From what I can tell he’s a big big dork, like…the kind of dork that when you take him out ANYWHERE he’s gotta do SOMETHING to embarrass you and make you say “Im not with him”

🎇 Probably loves to mess with you and get under your skin just to make you giggle like…poking at your cheeks or messing with your hair when you’re trying to do other work.

🎇 Kyle likes to lean in for a kiss and then pull his head back so you have to follow him and end up wrapped up in his arms

🎇 Will let you wear the belt and dress up as him because he thinks its cute and funny and then he gets to kiss on you and try to get his belt back 

🎇 I feel like Kyle likes to go out at like midnight for frozen yogurt with yall in sweat pants and hoodies

🎇 You both end up falling asleep together on the couch a lot despite you both saying “No, no, I’ll stay awake this time, I promise”


	18. Kevin Owens (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do Kevin Owens with soft headcanons, pwease and thank?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy making it. I would die for Kevin.

🐼 One of the first things that EVER fucked me up about Kevin Owens was his fucking HANDS…and he loves to hold hands with people. Laced fingers, bringing them up for knuckle kisses OOF

🐼 Speaking of kisses, Kevin is so big on kissing your cheeks, kissing your temple, just at random times. It’s like him saying I love you.

🐼 Also totally squeezes your hand three times to say I love you. He does say it out loud, but he likes these small physical touches

🐼He hella loves you helping him with trimming his beard and keeping it nice because sometimes hes just too tired from being on the road all the time

🐼 Hes big on dates, we know this, hed treat you as much as he can whenever hes home since we know he works alot

🐼 Speaking of being on the road, he dead ass falls asleep on the phone with you all the time, just seeing you and hearing you makes him feel good you know?

🐼 Loves to call you his Flower

🐼 He likes to have matching suits to go with your outfits!!! Its cute to him, he especially loves your ugly Christmas outfits

🐼 He talks about you ALL the time that when you do happen to go to work with him, there are people saying hi to you that YOU don’t even know 

🐼 He takes you to his home just to go on hikes and to enjoy nature


	19. Jurassic Express (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jurassic Express as a group mlm with a slightly chubby reader 🥺 super sawft and cute and ahhh!!! Sorry it's not more thirsty lmao"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, don’t apologize! Not everyone wants thirsty things, I know for sure I constantly crave soft goodness! I hope this makes you feel good, fam <3

❤️ The four of you really are inseparable. No one is really without the other, at least not for very long. Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus both need their alone times here and there, so often you and Marko find yourselves just big chilling on the couch playing games while they kind of recharge.

❤️ Clearly the trip to begin with is very much a ‘island of misfit toys’ kind of vibe, so really, size does not fucking matter to a single one of them. So you being chubby doesn’t bother them. They’re very happy to include you in the relationship because it’s just more love to spread.

❤️ Everyone is great as a group, cuddling in the massive bed, poking jokes at each other, watching movies. It’s always a great place to unwind for the night with your boys.

❤️ And as individuals they all offer something special with you too, Luchasaurus is great for when you just want to nap on someone, he’ll lay there and stroke your back and play with your hair while reading while you nap.

❤️ Jungle Boy is good for going on nice walks with outside, maybe collect some dope ass rocks along the way! He’s more of the active type

❤️ Marko gives you that playful side you’ve been wanting to with his pranks and playing games.


	20. Jay White (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what about jay white?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of knife play

🧥 Just from seeing him, those gloves he likes to wear, he’d definitely keep them on during sex. 

🧥 Definitely loves to use the blade during sex; ie using it to rip your clothes off of your body, probably uses the tip to trace your skin feather lightly

🧥 This might be a bit dark but he miiigghhht press hard enough to leave an itty bitty scratch with it. HOO

🧥 Oozes sex appeal and he might literally just see you in a crowd and give you a delicious smirk and wink at you and you just know you’re going home with him.

🧥 If there’s going to be anyone who uses collars and chains its him. He just loves the way it feels in his hands and how easy it is to pull you wherever he needs you.

🧥 LOVES to bite your hips the most


	21. The Inner Circle (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Inner Circle as a group NSFW headcanons?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh FUCK oK YEAH SURE FAM FUCK ME UP. Also, when you say as a I group I don’t know if you meant individually or as in all of them sharing you so in my brainhole im going with sharing you because im dirty and thirsty and id be down for it ldkfjgs If that’s not what you meant lemme know and I’ll gladly do another with them all as individuals in a group

🏆 At first I bet you were a part of The Elite and really all it took was you actually being shown how good The Inner Circle treats each other for you to realize that’s what you want.

🏆 Of course, out of all of them, Chris is the first to have you. Definitely rocks your whole ass world that night, pretty sure the hotel got a complaint about you.

🏆 Sammy is a bit antsy and impatient and Chris really wants to teach him that he needs to wait so Chris is definitely using you as a way to punish the others in IC

🏆 When Sammy DOES get to have you to himself, hoo boy its a lot of frantic fucking, moving you all over the room and bending you over different items

🏆 Santana is the type to also fuck you on every furniture in a room but also loves to get the rooms way up high and fuck you right against the window, loves how embarrassed you get with the idea of being seen

🏆 Ortiz is more of a gentle lover, especially if you’re getting everyone in one fucking day/night. He’ll have his chances to go a little harder on you, but for moments like those hes going nice and easy, rubbing your back and kissing the back of your neck HOOF

🏆 And then dont forget Jake. This giant man probably scared you at first but you soon learned hes a quiet giant and really REALLY loves having oral done to him, loves petting your hair when you’re sucking on him HOOO

🏆 All in all Inner Circle REALLY does take good fucking care of you sexually. Everyone knows what you like about them and how to really make you remember why you never want to leave them


	22. Hiromu (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hiromuuuuuu"

😻 This man’s tongue is ALWAYS.OUT. I can see him literally doing what he’s doing to Marty in that gif except ending it with being right in your ear “I bet you wish it was on your body…”

😻 He is literally the worlds biggest tease. I mean, THE WORST. There is no one in this world who can frustrate you sexually like Hiromu can.

😻 That tongue is very good between your legs though, like, not just inside, he focuses a lot on the outside. Your lips, your clit, teasing your entrance, he HOO just REALLY good with his tongue.

😻 Purposefully has came out of the locker room showers dripping wet with just a towel on his waist to fuck with you.

😻 Will send you nudes at the MOST inappropriate of times.

😻 Talks about you in interviews, whether someone asks about you or not, he talks about you, maybe even asks where you are, like he’s bored of the interviewers.

😻 Loves to hold your hips down so you cant move or pull away when he’s eating you out and makes it easier for him to overstimulate you.


	23. Hiromu (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hiromuuuuuu"

😻 This man’s tongue is ALWAYS.OUT. I can see him literally doing what he’s doing to Marty in that gif except ending it with being right in your ear “I bet you wish it was on your body…”

😻 He is literally the worlds biggest tease. I mean, THE WORST. There is no one in this world who can frustrate you sexually like Hiromu can.

😻 That tongue is very good between your legs though, like, not just inside, he focuses a lot on the outside. Your lips, your clit, teasing your entrance, he HOO just REALLY good with his tongue.

😻 Purposefully has came out of the locker room showers dripping wet with just a towel on his waist to fuck with you.

😻 Will send you nudes at the MOST inappropriate of times.

😻 Talks about you in interviews, whether someone asks about you or not, he talks about you, maybe even asks where you are, like he’s bored of the interviewers.

😻 Loves to hold your hips down so you cant move or pull away when he’s eating you out and makes it easier for him to overstimulate you.


	24. Golden Lovers (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "golden lovers with a lady friend"

💛 It’s no mistake that Kenny and Kota kind of just radiate love. I don’t know how to explain it, but when you look at them, all you can think about is Unconditional Love. That’s why it’s no surprise that they want to love you too and have you love them back.

💛 Kota is the one that gets a bit smitten with you first and Kenny is the one who is a bit cautious over it but of course it’s something he and Kota had discussed prior to this moment. If they found someone, they’d hopefully get to ask them out. And they do. God are they so nervous to bring it up to you but god they adore you the moment you agree and you guys so naturally fall into your relationship.

💛 Kenny is the sour and Kota is the sweet so when it comes to sexy times, you know its gonna be a fun ride. Their favorite thing to do though is to have you dress up for them. They love SKIRTS…a LOT.

💛 Kota is the one who will hold you to his back, kissing your neck and whispering sweet nothings in your ear while Kenny gets on his knees in front of you, locking his gorgeous eyes onto yours the whole time hes making you squirm and gasp.

💛 They - namely Kenny - love to have you riding one of them while the other takes you from behind, just both of them getting to see you in pleasure but also being able to face each other and see one another in pleasure is just almost too much. That’s why you guys probably end up fucking for hours with many rounds in between, you all just cannot get enough of each other hoo


	25. Finn Balor (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finn balor"

🍭 Finn has so much fucking energy guys. Like his way of fucking is fast and hard, theres no time to waste in his book.

🍭 Loves oral, both receiving and giving, but he definitely prefers receivng more than anything.

🍭 When you’re on your knees giving him that good head, he’s got his fingers just threaded in your hair, pulling and pushing your head

🍭 What im getting at is he has to be in control of every little thing you do.

🍭 Finn is the first I can say this with confidence, he is SO big into bondage. Like the kind where you cannot move or see him. Your touch and sight are gone and that just heightens everything and makes it more fun for him to tease you.

🍭 What’s he teasing you with? Bitch I just KNOW hes gotta use a riding crop…the tip of it brushing over your nipples….along the front of your throat, the curves of your body…god its all so good.


	26. Colt Cabana (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boom Boom do Colt Cabana?"

🧨 Colt looks like such a gentle lover!!!! Like hes a meaty boy but hes not going to hurt you in the slightest

🧨 That especially goes in the bedroom. Hes so careful and so loving and stroking your hair as he asks how you’re liking something

🧨 Actually has no trouble getting off on his own if you feel too overworked from sex because he can go…a while.

🧨 Will ALWAYS run you either a hot shower or a hot bath afterwards

🧨 I can see him being more into matching bras and undies than actual lingerie, he’s a simple man

🧨 He does, however, have a preference for your hair being up to wrap the pony tail around his hand…


	27. Britt Baker (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Britt Baker"

🦷 This girl has the most kissable face. Like she just loves to kiss on you. Lips, cheeks, nose, jaw…she just loves to shower you with kisses.

🦷 Clearly she’s good with details to be a dentist, it’s hard to see some of those smaller details so you know you’re in good hands with her.

🦷 You ever seen that photo of the one woman laying down on the floor with the other woman sitting on top of her doing make up? That’s you and Britt. She loves making you smile and blush under her while she’s doing something so innocent as helping you with your make up

🦷 I don’t see Britt really being a top but also not a full on bottom. You guys are pretty even in the bedroom and she loves it when you eat her out.

🦷 Her moans are like heaven and the way she bucks her hips against your face is UNREAL. It always leaves you moaning against her and wanting to just keep going until she’s tapping out.


	28. Brandi Rhodes (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone is thirsty for Matt but like can I get some Brandi being a fem domme? I'm thirsty for Brandi Rhodes tbh"

🤩 Brandi really does ooze a confident woman. She know exactly what she wants and how to get it. That includes you. All it takes is one smug little smile from Brandi and you know you’re wrapped around her finger.

🤩 Her kisses are absolutely the type of kiss that makes you feel drunk, makes you follow her when she pulls away from the kiss, and she just simply pushes you back to remind you you have to have some self control.

🤩 Brandi is very big on that. Patience. If you can get through the whole day of her doing all these little things to rile you up and you can be good, she’ll reward you graciously that night.

🤩 When you misbehave though? Oh the torture this woman can give you. Sometimes you like it so much though that you can’t help but misbehave every now and again. Her favorite way to punish you is to make you go through the day with a vibe in your pants on the lowest setting possible. 

🤩 Brandi loves LOOVVESS hot wax. She loves the way it looks on your skin - loves the way your body jolts a second, especially if you’re blind folded - and how she can put her name alllll over you

🤩 She can and will pull on your hair and take you from behind with a strap, she can actually have a mean thrust dude.


	29. Big E (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nsfw BIG E and a plus sized woman?"

🥞 E really doesn’t care about how anyone looks, to him, you being Plus Size doesn’t mean a damn thing. He just likes to know he can really love on you and have you love on him!

🥞 At the end of the day, Big E can still move you around like you’re a rag doll, which you personally love. No one has really taken a chance to try but E know no fears. He loves moving you however and wherever he wants during sex.

🥞 He’s got powerful thrusts, even if he’s going slow, it’s still damn powerful and you feel every thrust in your body by the next morning.

🥞 He loves to praise you, especially when he’s in between your legs eating you out like he’s been starved.

🥞 Probably REALLY loves to fuck you in front of a mirror if I’m being honest with you.


	30. Aleister Black (SFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Could you possibly do soft Aleister Black headcanons? Thank you :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude YES?! Aleister is literally the definition of Looks like he can kill you, but is just a cinnamon roll.

💀 Aleister usually has that >:( face on, so you know you’re something special when you manage to get him to crack and smile. Even if it’s a small one. Only YOU have that ability on him.

💀 Oh my god, I could so see him going with you to a piercing parlor to hold your hand and keep you calm when you go to get your first piercing that isn’t for your ears.

💀 He’d definitely sit with you on the couch with your back to him while you both read together, just softly stroking each others legs as you go about your night.

💀 Aleister is definitely the type to sleep in and nap a lot, he basically is a cat, so he’d love being surprised with breakfast in bed or lunch in bed.

💀 Loves to see you wear his hoodies and merch!


End file.
